Dry Bones
Dry Bones is Koopa Troopa's skeleton, a newcomer to the Mario Kart scene, after appearing as Mario's enemy in his many previous adventures. He has appeared in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable driver. He also will appear in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, he was confirmed in the reveal trailer for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. He usually adds a great handling, acceleration, and mini-turbo boost to his Karts, but as a consequence, they have low top speeds. Characteristics Dry Bones is the dead version of Koopa Troopa. He is most likely a skeleton because he fell in lava, because he only appears in Bowser Castle's in Super Mario Bros. games. But anyway, he has the same shape as Koopa Troopa, but is a white/ grayish color, due to all his bones. He wears white gloves and boots. Fashionable, right? His shell is all pale and cracked up, and his torso is his rib cage. He also has sharp teeth, and instead of white, lively eyes, he has gaping black eyes with yellow pupils. Ohh, scary. Mario Kart DS Dry Bones first appeared in the Mario Kart series as an unlockable character in Mario Kart DS. He could be unlocked by beating Special Cup in the 50cc engine class. DS Karts *Banisher - One of Dry Bones's starting karts. It looks to be made of Dry Bones bones and has a huge Dry Bones skull in the front. It has great acceleration, handling, and items, but is notorious for having the lowest top speed in the game. *Standard DB - Dry Bones's standard kart, a compromise between his unique karts. *Dry Bomber - Dry Bones's unlockable kart. The Dry Bomber looks like a tank. It has the highest acceleration, off-road, and handling in the game and the longest mini-turbos in the game. It also has low drift; all of these attributes make the Dry Bomber an ideal kart for snaking with. As a Staff Ghost SNES Donut Plains 1 - 1:08:027 (Dry Bomber) N64 Banshee Boardwalk - 2:14:403 (Dry Bomber) ''Mario Kart Wii Dry Bones makes an return in ''Mario Kart Wii as a lightweight character. His sound effects have been enhanced to simulate light squeaking noises mixed in with his bone cluttering. To unlock him in this game, players must receive a gold trophy in the 100cc Leaf Cup or play in 1,050 races. As a Staff Ghost DS Desert Hills :*'Normal': Nin★CHIA - 02:10.233 :*'Expert': Nin★solami - 01:52.686 Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Dry Bones makes a triumph return in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, he is also a starter character, making his first starter appearance in any Mario Kart game, his color scheme (Once again) has been changed, this time to a gray-purple like color. His weight class is light weight, just like in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii. Gallery Dry Bones Unlock.jpg de:Knochentrocken Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Koopas Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe